


First Communion (Podfic)

by Sunquistadora



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunquistadora/pseuds/Sunquistadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa takes first communion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Communion (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Communion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748160) by [Sunquistadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunquistadora/pseuds/Sunquistadora). 



Written and read for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/333371.html), which you should totally check out if you haven't already!

[Download MP3](http://sunquistadora.parakaproductions.com/firstcommunion.mp3) | Duration: 00:05:15


End file.
